Joker's Antics
by Kyaruu
Summary: Fe!joker and this is (will be) a collection of some ficlets that just came to mind. Rated T for future chapters yadda yadda.
1. Chapter 1

Joker's acrobatics

"Joker! There's a treasure chest, let's open it!" Ann said cheerily. The phantom thief leader with her incredibly frizzy, incredibly long hair turned.

Her eyebrow rose in intrigue as she traced to where panther was pointing; above the group sitting on a terrace with a faint golden glow about it.

"How do we go about this though?" Makoto turned to Ann. Gesturing towards their out of reach objective.

"I don't see anyway to get up there." Futaba added.

"Oh wow, that's really high up!" Haru gasped at the sight.

"You'd have to be an Olympic gymnast to make it up there." Ryuji nudged Morgana and yusuke.

A moment of silence came over the phantom thieves of hearts as they all simultaneously turned to look at joker who was still looking for an easy way up.

"Or, you could be joker." Futaba snickered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Joker blinked a couple times realizing that her team was 100% serious, she looked at them all one by one and pointed to herself in disbelief.

"Indeed." Yusuke nodded.

"Yah huh." Ryuji shot a thumbs up.

"You do flip a lot." Morgana purred.

"Yes you, silly." Ann giggled.

"According to your previous displayed skills in agility, I'm certain you can do this." Makoto smiled.

"Oh do be careful though, joker" Haru cautioned.

"Make it flashy!" Futaba cheered.

Still in disbelief joker did one last look around and sighed walking forward up to the base of the balcony to examine it up close. Small cracks lined both the pillars all the way up from the bottom.

Akira twirled her kukri from her belt and tossed it upwards, the frizzy haired phantom thief jumped as high as she could and kicked off the pillar behind her.

Grabbed her weapon in mid-air and jammed the blade between one of the cracks.

Dangling on the wall joker assessed that she had a little more than halfway to go. She kicked away and up from the pillar she was on and did the same thing for the opposite structure. Eventually finding a rhythm to her method she added flair to it by spinning in air every so often.

Finally reaching the balcony and grabbing the ledge with her free hand, she sheathed her weapon and grabbed the ledge with her other hand.

The rest of the phantom thieves watched in awe as the unscalable wall was conquered with ease.

"Wow, that was amazing." Ryuji said with a his jaw dropped.

"That's our joker!" Morgana cheered. Everyone else was silent in awe still. They watched as joker pulled herself up into a flip and landed atop of the railing in one swift movement.

Ryuji whistled in amazement, Futaba and Morgana cheered wildly, yusuke nodded in content, Ann and makoto clapped and Haru giggled in relief.

The group went quiet as they watched joker spin around looking for something frantically.

"She couldn't have." Fox whispered.

"She didn't." Skull pleaded.

"Oh she might have." Mona sighed.

"I think she has." Panther deadpanned.

"There's no way she did...right?" Queen begged

"I think she did." Oracle said rubbing her temples.

"She did." Haru concluded.

Joker teared up at the sight of her empty pocket, her empty _**lockpick**_ pocket.

=0=

A/N: Wow it's been so long since I've written something... I just wanted to write a couple little ficlets about persona 5 and female joker because I love the concept. It's my first Persona fic and my 2nd "story" in general so go easy on me I beg. But I do appreciate you taking the time out of your day just to read or even just skim my fic, Feel free to leave some feedback, or just say hi or something I dunno. (On the off chance that you're here and follow my other story please don't be mad but am working at it, I promise)


	2. Chapter 2

A day with joker: Ann

Joker sat at a train station bench, switching between looking around expectantly and looking at her phone the same way. Ann asked that morning if she wanted to "hang out."

At least that's what it says in the text, as to why she's late was not stated in the text. But it was a nice warm day so joker didn't mind the wait. Dressed in her typical summer clothes; a white button up shirt, black undershirt, and a pair of slightly ripped jeans Akira pushed up her glasses and and scanned around once more.

Joker squinted in attempts to see further than she could, when her phone vibrated and caused her to jump in her seat.

" _I'm sorry akira!"_

" _The studio called me and asked if I could do a shoot really quick, I didn't expect it to go on for so long."_ Akira stared at her screen blinking a couple times then began to respond.

" _May I sit in and watch the shoot?"_ Joker tapped the send button and leaned back but as soon as she did her phone immediately buzzed again.

" _That's a great idea!"_ The phantom thief leader got up from her bench and stretched. Checking her phone again, Panther has sent directions to where she was. It was surprisingly close.

Akira arrived at a medium sized looking office building. After walking through the front door and up 3 flights of stairs joker had finally found the room Ann was in.

Carefully opening the door so that no one would notice and carefully stepping in without a sound, joker closed the door just as quietly when she came in. She turned and saw the camera crew along with Ann doing some of the cutest poses Akira has ever seen.

She made her way behind the photographers careful not to draw attention or make a sound. As joker stood behind the camera crew she slightly moved forward, just enough for Ann to notice her.

Ann's eyes widened during her pose. Joker gave a small wave as she smiled warmly at her friend. The smile and wave gave Ann a fluttery feeling in her chest to the point where she could barely contain her giggling.

"Yes! That's perfect Takamaki-San, just like that." One of the cameramen said. So, panther continued on for a bit longer giving her best smile.

"I think we got some really good shots today, ." The lead cameraman stated.

"We're sorry that we had to call you in so suddenly, thank you so much." He concluded. Ann simply bowed and waved off the apology as no big deal. The crew packed up their things from the studio and left the room.

The door shut with a click and Ann's shoulders immediately dropped. "Phew, that was exhausting."

"Sorry about that, Akira." The blonde said with a frown. The frizzy haired girl smiled warmly and waved it off. "You're so carefree aren't you." Ann asked with sad eyes and a slight smirk she couldn't hold back.

Joker stepped closer to her partner and rested her hand atop the latter's head.

"Good work today, ." The phantom thief leader praised, her voice soft and smooth just above a whisper.

Ann stood with her eyes closed with bliss and a grin across her face, cheeks flushed a little red.

"I know!" Takamaki's eyes shot open excitedly.

"I'll make it up to you! Whatever you like!" Ann leaned and grabbed both of joker's hands.

"Oh but nothing too expensive please." She laughed with a slightly nervous sound.

Akira blinked at the sudden change of atmosphere and adjusted her glasses before digging into her pocket.

"May I take a picture of you?" Joker asked holding up her phone.

It was Panther's turn to blink, "huh?"

=0=

Ann found herself posing once more in the middle of the studio. "This isn't what I had in mind." She scoffed at her photographer.

Joker, who was positioning her phone to get the best lighting finally found it. "Cheese." She said with a smirk.

"I dunno why you would want a picture of me, you see me like everyday." Ann shrugged as she switched to a different pose.

Akira was getting into all sorts of positions for the best lightning, having the time of her life it seemed. Finally after a couple more poses and a couple more shots she walked up to her model.

"For when you become the world's greatest model," the frizzy haired girl stood next to the blonde.

"I can brag and say: 'she's a precious friend of mine and whom of which I am very proud of her.'"

Akira held up the phone and slightly tilted her head towards Ann.

The front facing camera switched on to show Ann blushing a shade of red with a surprised look on her face, while Akira smiled profusely. No one had ever said those words to her before, well aside from Shiho; considering that Panther lives on her own it's rare to hear words of encouragement. But something about Akira saying those words made her feel light and bubbly to the point where she could barely hide it.

Ann bursted out with a laugh and a huge smile as she threw her arms around joker. "You better be!" Akira stumbled backwards before catching her footing again, both arms around the blonde. "Thank you Akira, for everything." she said into joker's shoulder.

Akira stood with the blonde in her arms and remembered her face in the sunlight in total despair and in need of help. She remembers the feeling of wanting to protect her, the drive that led her to become joker. It was because of that that very same feeling that allowed her to become a Phantom thief.

"No thank you, Ann." she whispered.

=0=

Later that night Ann laid back in her bed scrolling through her phone when she received a couple of messages, from Joker. It was the couple of pictures she snapped earlier in the day, Ann felt a warm feeling as she looked at them. At the end of the message was the picture of both of them that joker had taken. Both girls were smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world just the two of them, there for one another.

=0=

A/N: Hey it's me again, hello. This one seems a bit on the longer side maybe it is maybe it isn't for a ficlet i dunno but yeah, i wanted to go for kinda a warm fuzzy feeling not sure how i did but yeah. The scene in the game where joker confronts ann about her problem was probably my favorite scene in the game to be honest. Also I should probably get it out of the way that i'm a huge yuri-fiend so if you came to these ficlets expecting not yuri i'm very sorry to disappoint. So yeah, but thank you as usual for favoriting, following, and the feedback. But most importantly thank you for taking the time out of your day to just check my story out.


End file.
